


Far Worse

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Frodo, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their first public outing as a family has them running late.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [owning heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274604) by [shuofthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuofthewind/pseuds/shuofthewind). 



> I neither own The Hobbit nor am I profiting off this.
> 
> I cannot recommend Le Monde Solaire enough. shuofthewind has crafted a lovely series, which is well worth the read and beautifully done.

Frodo shrieks, protesting as she pulls her hair out of his mouth. Tauriel tosses the newly wet strand over her shoulder, popping her finger into his mouth. The fauntling hushes, clamping down with a fresh stream of drool. 

Kíli shifts his weight from one foot to the other. No cane today. Kíli plans on walking unassisted to the birthday party and back to their new vacation smial. Somewhere inside, Bilbo is cursing them for keeping her in bed with morning kisses, because they're late. 

Kíli slips their hands together, and she pretends to miss his grimace as he shifts his weight again. Her finger is getting sore, but Frodo is cooing happily. Now Bilbo sprints from the smial, red cheeked and panting.

There are far worse things than being late.


End file.
